


Unintentional

by Neth8271



Series: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha!Celestino, Alpha!Christophe, Alpha!Emil, Alpha!JJ, Alpha!Leo, Alpha!Lilia, Alpha!Mila, Alpha!Seung-gil, Alpha!Viktor, Alpha!Yakov, Alpha!Yuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Georgi, Beta!Kenjiro, Beta!Michele, Beta!Otabek, Figure Skating Family Pack, Head Alpha, Head Omega, Heat Cycles, Hospitalization, M/M, Omega depression, Omega!Guanghong, Omega!Isabella, Omega!Phichit, Omega!Sara, Omega!Yuuri, Pack Dynamics, Pregnancy endangerment, Scent Marking, Unintentional abandonment, omega drop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neth8271/pseuds/Neth8271
Summary: When Yuuri's heat is two weeks early and his Alpha, Viktor, is nowhere to help him through it, dire consequences are met.Can Viktor or any of Yuri's pack be able to help him before it's to late?





	1. Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever ABO fic and as much as I want to read and write PWP, in which I really really want to, but I have to introduce first my own set of brand in this universe before proceeding to the shameless smut. (No promises tho)
> 
> This fic is not Beta-ed so I'm sorry for the mistakes. Just inform me of them and I will try to change them, okay?
> 
> You can follow me on twitter: @neth2718 if you want to talk to me about YOI or any of my stories.
> 
> Hope you would like this!
> 
> -Neth8271

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When his heat is two weeks early, and his Alpha, Viktor, is nowhere to help him through it, dire consequences are met.
> 
> Can Viktor or any of Yuuri's pack mates be able to help him before it's to late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever A/B/O fic and as much as I want to read and write PWP, in which I really really really want to, but I have to introduce first my own set of 'brand' or originality in this universe before proceeding to the shameless smut that, weather unconsciously or not, we all want and crave, eh? (No promises tho)
> 
> WARNING: This fic is not Beta-ed so I'm sorry for the mistakes that I'm very sure that you would spot that I haven't seen. Just inform me of them and I will try to change them, okay?
> 
> You can follow me on twitter: @neth2718 for further information, announcements, or trivias about my stories. You can also talk to me about YOI, my stories or anything there with me! I love interacting with my readers!
> 
> EDIT: Revised the 1st and 2nd Chapter, so please read it again since a lot of new information had been added to further improve this story and some of them are crucial in understanding the story. Sorry for the inconvenience.
> 
> I also have another YOI story which is: "Life At St. Petersburg". Please don't forget to check them out!
> 
> Hope you would like this!
> 
> -Neth8271

_**Chapter 1: Unintentional** _

Being _seven months_ into the pregnancy, Yuuri's stomach was quite on the large size for a petite Omega like him. Being lithe-bodied was the product of doing figure skating _and_ ballet for years, for as long as he can remember. But now that he was on pregnancy leave for a whole season, Yuuri's body was not properly appropriate for carrying not just one but _two_ healthy pups for his Alpha, not to mention Yuuri doesn't have the strength in supporting his own weight along with the added weight of their fraternal twins. Just walking around in their home already had him breathing heavily like he had just finished skating his Free Skate program, _Yuri On Ice_ , three or four times in a row; which was quite astonishing, what with Yuuri being phenomenal in their sport circle for having a monstrous stamina that had Viktor, the poor _poor_  Alpha, landed in the hospital for quite some time; which was another story to be told in another time.

Even if his body had changed, thanks to the magic of nature and their Dynamics, his thighs and arms especially had thickened, his chest being chiseled from before he became pregnant was now round with fat and milk, his body was still not appropriate to carry two healthy pups; which was quite alarming to both Viktor and their doctor since it is an open secret that the body of an Omega changes in account to being pregnant to be able to support and provided for their growing children or child. Thus, his doctor had him on bed rest when he was at his sixth month, no strenuous activities, from lifting things to walking for longer than one hour. So, it was very safe to say that Yuuri was _positively bored_ out of his mind.

_**•~*Unintentional by Neth8271*~•** _

It was to no surprise to him when Viktor, his lovable and over-protective Alpha, forced him- _ordered_ him really, despite him denying it later- to just stay back at their home in St. Petersburg to rest and relax as to not further endanger both himself and their pups.

_Like wow. That hurts. He was so not a danger to himself and their  babies. Humph!!_

He really wanted to come with him to Moscow for the _2017-218 European Championships_ , with his Alpha being the defending champion, but when Viktor started frowning, his eyebrows scrunched up and his clear ocean blue eyes turned a stormy dark blue, he knew that he was serious and he was not above not using his dominance on him, which he just did, when he became increasingly difficult and stubborn as a mule. I know that it's for our own safety that we don't travel too much, especially with me being only two months away now, which is a big fat ass _NO_  to Viktor, which sucks as hell.

I really, really, really love my Viktor. _Really_. But sometimes, there comes a point where he just wants to _strangle the living daylights_ out of his Alpha with his bare hands because of his over-protectiveness, especially when they had found out that he was pregnant with not just one but twins!! It's really suffocating to be treated like a child who doesn't know a single thing about the outside world, which he is not, _thank you very much_.

It was a good thing that Viktor hadn't gone to the point that he needed to safety and baby proof the whole house for their sake and had him wrapped in blankets or bubble wraps; thank fucking goodness for some form of reprieve.

_I'll just castrate him if he ever reaches to that point. Also, I can just gag and blindfold him too just to be sure and on the safe side. Hehe._

_One can never be too sure, right?_

Trying to sit up from his sprawled out position on their bed, Yuuri grabbed his phone, along with his glasses, from the bed side table as his other hand rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Placing his glasses on his phone, he tucked all the pillows on their bed behind him to relieve some of the pain from his backside to be more comfortable. He then turned on his phone and was immediately bombarded with different kinds of notifications; from texts, twitter, instagram, calls, as well as FaceTime.

Opening his Instagram first, Yuuri saw that he had a lot of notifications that he was mostly tagged from posts from his husband, Yurio, and Christophe. And a few of them even came from Mila, Sara, Michele and Emil; since they were all participating in this year's European Figure Skating Championships, which is held at Moscow. Scrolling through tons of pictures and videos, he like and commented on some of them before then turning to open his twitter account. Scanning the tags on his person; he then proceeded to like, retweet, and comment on some of the posts before closing the app, not really in the mood for further interaction with the people that aren't his pack.

There were only two notifications from his FaceTime app, coming from both his Alpha and Phichit, deciding that he'll just call them later and apologize for not answering their calls earlier with him having fallen asleep go far longer than he thought.

Sighing in exhaustion, he rubbed his temples in the hopes that the oncoming headache would stop before he glanced at the clock at the bedside table and saw that it was already half past six to the night, deciding that he'll eat dinner first before perusing the still too many notifications on his phone- he was sure they were texts, knowing how his pack mates' brains work.

Throwing the comforter away from his body, Yuuri slowly got up from the bed, on hand on the mattress and the other supporting his bulging stomach, he then padded out of their bedroom and went downstairs to go to the kitchen to prepare just a simple meal for him and his pups. As he entered the living room, he caught the sleeping form of their poodle, Makkachin sprawled on her back on the couch. Wobbling towards the sleeping dog, he gave her a quick scratch behind one of her ears before padding towards his original destination: the kitchen.

Preparing some simple fried eggs, hotdogs, ham and bacon for his dinner, of course not forgetting his giant fluff ball of a dog's own dinner, placing her bowls beside the dining table before calling Makkachin. "Makka! Dinner's ready!", he called out before carefully standing up from his crouched position as he heard the pattering of nails against the tiles. He then decided that since he's alone he'll just eat at the living room as he watch the live coverage of the European Championships. As he made himself comfortable on the couch, with his food and a glass of his favorite orange juice, on the table, he was ready to watch his husband win and defend his title this year again. As he turned on the T.V., he was just right on time to hear the commentators introduce the next skater, which was his Alpha.

Seeing his Alpha on screen, he was suddenly struck by the thought that his husband was so ethereal looking in his costume; a black button up shirt that has metallic silver swirls that started at the cuffs, before going up his arms and over his broad shoulders in an imitation of vines and ending in a shower of silver dust particles at his back, just like the night sky, and his pants that started black from his waist before slowly transitioning to a metallic silver color at the bottom half of his legs and black fingerless gloves as the last touch to his costume. It was a far cry from his previous costumes where they were more of the clothes of a prince in a fairytale story. But his clothes, despite lacking the dramatic flair that he was known for, still looked as good looking as ever on him, like a demon that only knows how to enthrall people everywhere; charismatic yet dangerous. A smile formed on his lips as he continued to watch  _his_ Viktor's performance; enraptured as if he was still twelve years old, like how he was enchanted as he first watch a program of his Alpha, in the worn establishment of Ice Castle Hasetsu with Yuuko-chan and Takeshi-kun.

_I'm so lucky to be the Omega to this amazing Alpha._

_It still feels surreal. I feel like I'm just dreaming and I never ever want to wake up ever again for the rest of my life._

He then took out his phone from the pocket of his sweat pants to see the texts from his mate and his pack mates.

**From: My Alpha [6:33 a.m.]**

**_YuuYuu~ I just arrived at the hotel! The room here is so small compared to ours, eurgh. I miss you already, My Sweet Lovely Omega!!_ **

**_•_ **

**From: Yurio [8:27 a.m.]**

**_Oi, Katsudon! I'll kick the old man's ass and get the gold medal, so you better fucking watch the live coverage!! Or I will fucking slice you and the old man with my knife shoes!!_  
**

**•**

**From: Chris [8:50 a.m.]**

**_Hi, Yuuri! I hope you and the pups are doing okay! Please let the pups know that their Uncle Chris will be performing later and that he is confident from taking the gold home from their Papa!!_ **

**_•_ **

**From: Emil [9:01 a.m.]**

_**Yuuri!! I hope you're gonna be watching the event! Wish me luck! Take care!!** _

_**•** _

**From: Michele [9:03 a.m.]**

_**Don't watch my performance, watch Sara's!! She's gonna be so amazing and great that I know she'll take the gold for the second time this year!** _

_**•** _

**From: My Alpha [9:06 a.m.]**

_**YuuYuu!! It's so boring here without you!!!! And so many of our fans wished us and our pups the best of luck and health! Aren't they so sweet?!?! They even gave you and the babies some gifts!!! I miss you so much, My Gold Star!!!!!** _

_**•** _

**From: Sara [9:07 a.m.]**

_**I can see Viktor moping at the corner of the conference hall here at the hotel. I think he misses you so much! Of course, we miss you too!! We haven't seen and hanged out with you for so long.. Hope you and the pups are well.** _

_**•** _

**From: Mila [9:10 a.m.]**

_**Did you know that Viktor's not the only one depressed that you're not here? Little Yurio is so much more angst you today than normal. Oh. hE jusZt SAwde myui teeszxrt anmd hes trrynnma gesty my pohne ansd hess scvreewammiong so muych proifaniity sopl loiud thastyr that Io canseer thewguiardss coiumiing topasrdf usss ouchst yuuureio jussty kicvgked meee byyyytyytyeereer!!!!!!?!!?!!?**_ (He just saw my text and he's trying to get my phone and he's screaming so much profanities so loud that I can see the guards coming towards us ouch Yurio just kicked me bye!!!)

**•**

**From: My Alpha [9:13 a.m.]**

_**Wow. Yurio is so energetic today and he was slumping in a depressed corner awhile ago but  is he's all lively and playing with Mila right now!! And it's getting nosier by the minute here. I miss you, Yuuri. These competitions are really not the same without you here.... I can't wait to come to you soon!! Love you!!!** _

_**•** _

**From: Georgi [9:15 a.m.]**

_**Viktor is moping, Yurio is screaming, Mila is laughing, Emil chattering with Sara, Michele making death threats and neutering of parts, and Sara is unconsciously goading both Emil and Michele and Chris is shooting innuendos to those who are within earshot and I am freakishly embarrassed to be with them. Am I the only one normal and sane here?** _

_**HELP ME YUURI!!!!!!!!!** _

_**•** _

**From: My Alpha [9:55 a.m.]**

_**Yakov and the other coaches had us kicked out of the hotel for the next few hours because we were "causing too much ruckus and chaos there", so mean...!!! That's what Yakov said, but were only being ourselves, Yuuri! How can they be so mean to us skaters?!?!?!?!?! I miss you so so so much, My Amazing Omega!! We'll be having our brunch right now.** _

_**Don't forget to eat healthy and drink many fluids to stay hydrated and don't exhaust yourself too much! Rest as much as you can, Love. Love you, My Star.** _

_**•** _

**From: My Alpha [10:17 a.m.]**

_**We decide that we'll eat this secluded café a few block from the hotel. It's so quiet and peaceful and small and so cute!! It just made me think of you and made me miss you so much more, Yuuri!!!!** _

_**OH! Our dear Yurio has just kicked me. Why does he do that? He shouldn't do that!Not just because it's super rude and mead but I need these amazing legs for competitions!! Why is he so mean to me, Yuuri?!?!?!?!?!** _

_**•** _

He smiled to himself as he carefully read each one of the text he had received. Slowly eating his food as to not trigger another bout of vomiting like he had a few hours ago. He removed his glasses and rubbed at his eyes as his vision started to blur; Viktor's majestic frame becoming a hazy mixed blob of colors. He wore his glasses again as he squinted behind them to watch the event when he was suddenly hit by a rather painful throb behind his eyes, he attempted to stand to get a few aspirin in the medicine cabinet in the kitchen, when the hand placed at the table for his support slipped, losing balance not a second later, he then toppled over the coffee table. He thanked his fast reflexes as he used his arms and hands to cover his stomach as to protect his children from the harsh impact, turning on his back before he felt that hard floor connect with his back with a dull 'thwack'.

At the sound of cutlery and plates crashing on the floor, Makkachin came bounding towards him from the kitchen.

_**•~*Unintentional by Neth8271*~•** _

There, in the middle of the living room with the broken plates and glasses laid scattered around, laid Yuuri; his breath leaving his body in rapid whizzing succession, blood staining his flushed cheeks red, scratches and gashes painting his once unblemished skin and sweat clearly visible on his now too pale complexion.

A palm-sized puddle of blood can be seen where Yuuri's body is laying.

_**•~*Unintentional by Neth8271*~•** _

The sound of whines and the feeling of something wet against his cheeks had him snapping back to reality from the dizzying spinning of colors and visions. "Makkachin...", he whispered, throat incredibly dry from how hot he can feel his body temperature is, as he reached out to the poodle, his energy quickly being sapped away only by that mere simple gesture. "C-Can I ask y-you a favour, M-Makka?", he asked as he received an answering whine and a nuzzle to his cheek from the dog; a small smile cracking from his chapped lips as Makkachin gave a lick at his outstretched on the floor, where it lay completely motionless and boneless. "Can you look for my phone, Makkachin? I know it's just somewhere here in the room. Can you do that for me, girl?", he asked as Makkachin gave a quiet bark before scampering away to look for his missing phone.

As he waited for his pet, he knew from the sting that he can feel on his head, arms and legs that he has wounds on these as he can also feel the tale tell sign stickiness that is blood on them. As his body started sweating more, making contact with his wounds, had him wince in pain. As he closed his eye, the sudden feeling of dull throb of pain on his abdomen had his eyes snapping back open quickly as touched his rounded belly in a panic; trying to find if his pup were hurt or not. Finding that the babies were fine made him heave a sigh of relief, he wouldn't know what to do if his children were hurt because of his carelessness.

_You almost got our pups in danger._

_You're never meant to be a mother._

_You're so useless._

_Irresponsible_.

The feeling of the still curling heat in his core had his eyes widen in a mixture of horror, fear and trepidation as he finally knew what was wrong with him and his body.

_I'm in heat._

_Heat_.

_**I A m i N h E a T•** _

Calling for the poodle as loud as he can, he sluggishly snatched the phone out of Makkachin's mouth, not really mindful of the saliva on it, as he then speed dialed his Viktor's number as he further struggled to even hold the phone against his ear with how weak he feels right now.

There were a few couple of rings on the phone before he was greeted by the mechanical voice of a woman. "The number you had dialed is out of coverage. Please try again later.", the voice had said, as his hand holding the phone flopped down gracelessly on the floor, his body feeling numb and heavy all of a sudden. He let out quiet muffled sobs as he cursed in Japanese, Russian, English and Thai about the rotten luck he has.

As the heat in his body intensified, the howling of the wind made him turn his head from being buried on his arm to the rattling windows just in front of were his body was lying. His eyes were then greeted by white, a heavy snow storm raging outside of their home. With that kind of weather, he'll surely have trouble getting a reception to call for any help.

_Alpha.... Viktor...._

As he started to teeter between the familiar heat haze, he just prayed to all gods, goddesses, and deities out there that he and his children would survive this ordeal as safely as they can manage.; not wanting for his Viktor to come home being welcomed by the sight and smell of his mate and pups' rotting carcasses.

_I don't want his beautiful smile to turn into a frown._

_I don't want his shining ocean blue eyes to be filled with tears._

_I don't want my Alpha, my sweet amazing Viktor, to be in pain. He doesn't deserved to experience those._

_Please_.

 _Please_.

**_P l E a s E H E l p U s !_ **

As tears started to flood his eyes, he just hoped that Viktor knew he loves him. He loves, and will love him for the rest of his life.

The cold starting to creep into their warm home was the last thing he knew before the blackness that is unconsciousness greeted him with opened arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I really love reading A/B/O fics so that's why I want my stories in this 'verse to be as different as the others. I want them to have certain traits that each dynamic has that makes them far different from others. 
> 
> I don't like my stories to be mediocre, normal, or even simple, since I'm such a fucking shitty assed writer.
> 
> If you want to know more about my kind of A/B/O universe, please stay tuned for the next chapters!
> 
> Reviews and constructive criticisms are very much welcome!
> 
> You can follow me on twitter: @neth2718 for further information, announcements, or trivias about my stories. You can also talk to me about YOI, my stories or anything there with me! I love interacting with my readers!
> 
> I also have another YOI story which is: "Life At St. Petersburg". Please don't forget to check them out!
> 
> -Neth8271


	2. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's heat causes him to be in a state of panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! To those who subscribed, commented, kudos-ed and bookmarked this story, THANK YOU SO VERY VERY MUCH!!!
> 
> I never would have thought that a lot of people would have liked this shit, it makes me so much happy, and because you made me happy, here is an update!!!
> 
> WARNING: This fic is not Beta-ed so I'm sorry for the mistakes that I'm very sure that you would spot that I haven't seen. Just inform me of them and I will try to change them, okay?
> 
> You can follow me on twitter: @neth2718 for further information, announcements, or trivias about my stories. You can also talk to me about YOI, my stories or anything there with me! I love interacting with my readers!
> 
> EDIT: Revised the 1st and 2nd Chapter, so please read it again since a lot of new information had been added to further improve this story and some of them are crucial in understanding the story. Sorry for the inconvenience.
> 
> I also have another YOI story which is: "Life At St. Petersburg". Please don't forget to check them out!
> 
> Hope you would like this!
> 
> -Neth8271

_**Chapter 2: Pain** _

_Previously on "Unintentional":_

_I don't want his beautiful smile to turn into a frown._

_I don't want his shining ocean blue eyes to be filled with tears._

_I don't want my Alpha, my sweet amazing Viktor, to be in pain. He doesn't deserved to experience those._

_Please._

_Please._

_**P l E a S e H E l p U s !** _

_As tears started to flood his eyes, he just hoped that Viktor knew he loves him. He loves, and will love him for the rest of his life._

_The cold starting to creep into their warm home was the last thing he knew before the blackness that is unconsciousness greeted him with opened arms._

_**•~*Unintentional by Neth8271*~•** _

Bracing his arms on each of his side, he tried to will his shaky limbs to support himself, he lifted himself off from the floor, wincing as his wounds stung from the sudden movement; almost slipping from the unusually slippery floor. Painstakingly turning on his left side, his right side having shards of glasses embedded on his skin and he doesn't have enough energy to take care of it yet, was surprised to find Makkachin sleeping beside him when he had lost consciousness a while ago.

As he sat up, he assessed the damages he had done earlier. There were shards of glasses and plates around him, both the coffee table and couch had been upended from their places, he had multiple gashes on his arms and legs- a few shards embedded on his skin, his right side having the largest of them-, and he was _pretty_ sure he sprained his left ankle too. Sighing, he softly woke the dog up. "Makkachin, girl, can you help me up?", he croaked as he gripped the dog's body, heaving his heavy body up from the cold hard floor; slowly but surely. "Thank you, girl.", he said as he patted Makkachin's head, wincing when his throat made a dull sting from just speaking, deciding that he'll just drink some herbal tea to soothe his sore throat later when he has everything under control again.

_Control?_

_When have you ever been in control, huh?_

_**N e V E R !** _

He limped towards the couch, despite the doctor's warning about strenuous activities, and then picked it up from it's toppled position on the ground to place it where it was once before then doing the same to the fallen coffee table. He clutched his abdomen, the sudden appearance of contractions had him wincing in pain. "I r-really have to call V-Viktor..", he trailed off as he turned to look at the window, the snow storm looked as it had turned for the _worse_.

As his balance got sturdier, without the help of clutching something for balance, he fetched the dust bin located at the far end of the room where it had toppled from the collision of furniture earlier. Getting the broom from the kitchen he then started cleaning the mess of shards. "I should clean these up properly. Far too dangerous. Can't have either Alpha or me getting hurt because of my carelessness.", he mumbled as he meticulously cleaned the floor; diligently hand picking all the tiny bits that he can see, not really mindful- or not really noticing- that he had to crouch as low as the floor, especially with how far along he is into the pregnancy. As he finished, he turned his gaze to look around the room, finding that the place is far dirtier than he expected; what with Viktor gone for the Euros and him basically on bed rest for almost a week and a half. As he started to religiously clean the living room, he had the sudden urge to clean the whole house as well.

_Should clean the whole house too so that Alpha will be happy with us._

"Yeah.", he mumbled to himself as he started to clean the house in a single minded focus haze. "Have to clean the house so that Viktor would be happy when he gets home.", he said to no one as he first started the laundry; hauling every dirty clothing they have to wash, never noticing the strain he is putting his body with working himself as rigorous as he is doing. He then did the dishes, from plates to glasses to spoons to forks to pots and pans, he cleaned and washed them all. He then next cleaned, sweep, and vacuumed all bedrooms; one for him and his Alpha, one for their pup Yurio, and three guest rooms. He was so concentrated on cleaning and making the whole house as orderly and cleaned as he can, he had finished cleaning a medium sized three floored-house in a span of only four hours. And he was very satisfied that he had made it spotless as he can make it be; an appreciative purr coming out of him.

He sluggishly made his way back to their bedroom. Plopping down on their bed, he then instinctively started bundling up the sheets in the middle, shaping them into a circle as large as their queen sized bed, all the pillows that he could find, in their room and the others as well, were then placed around the sheets- making a sort of a barrier kind of fort- then he suddenly bolted towards their walk-in closet at the far end corner of the room- just right beside to the bathroom entrance- flinging out all the comfortable looking clothes of his Alpha that he could find that aren't just have gotten out of the laundry- which was a lot since his Viktor was the one who has tons and tons of different kinds of styles of clothes packed in their home- then stacking them all out evenly in and around the nest he had just made for him and his Alpha.

_**T h E N e S t h A S T o B e B e A U t i F u L l !** _

As the bundle of clothes had been placed in the position to his liking, the distinct smell of his Alpha- the smell of eucalyptus and something earthy and spicy- swirling in the air along with his own scent- a mix of cherry blossoms with strawberries and a hint of cinnamon- making the atmosphere calming to the Omega inside of him. He purred in accomplishment, incredibly happy to be able to built a perfect nest for him and his mate.

_The house smells more like Viktor now._

He trudged downstairs, entering the kitchen as he thought of what food and drinks- preferably bottled water as he doesn't want a repeat of what happened in the living room again, far too dangerous to anyone- he needed to take to stock up on their nest . "Food and drinks that will last as long as days..", he mumbled as he absentmindedly started perusing their fully stocked fridge.

_Food that Viktor will like._

_Yeah. Food that Viktor likes._

_**l I K e ?** _

As the food and drinks started to pile on his arm, he remembered that he also need to give food and water to Makkachin so as to not let her die of hunger and thirsts when he and Viktor will be locked up in their room for their heat and rut, respectively. Placing the loots on the counter near the fridge, he fetched both food and water bowls of Makkachin, filling the two to the brim of dog food and water before placing those on the floor as he called the poodle to attention. As the poodle entered the kitchen, he gave it a brief scratch behind her ears and a peck on her head before he retook his loots to his arms and proceeded to march out of the place when the sudden blast of his heat haze caused him to loose his balance, food and drinks toppling out of his hold and onto the ground, and fell to the floor.

Kneeling on the floor, he tried to catch his breath through his constricting lungs as beads off sweat started to trickle down his body, his sight beginning to blur around the edges, black spots dancing across his vision. As he felt the painful clench of his abdomen made his eyes water, but he still has the mind and the consciousness to close the door to the kitchen, Makkachin's whines and the scratching of her nails on the wood reverberated through the door, not wanting to let the dog be uncomfortable and in pain in the midst of his heat. As he stood, despite the pain in his gut and lower regions, he then finally gave in to his instincts.

"Alpha...", he whimpered out as he stumbled into the living room, hands clutching his stomach, clumsily climbing up through the stairs. His scent of cherry blossoms, strawberries and cinnamon began turning a bit sour as his emotions began entangling with each other because of his heat, making the surrounding air around him a bit heavy and stale.

Calling for his Alpha a few more times, he started to dismantle the perfectly arranged nest he did and into his arms, body fueled to the brim from instincts. "Have to move nest. Have to move. Need to move nest.", he mumbled as he hastily gathered the sheets, pillows, clothes and other things his nest had. "Not safe. Not safe with out Alpha...", as he hurriedly gazed inside the room to find another place, he immediately dashing downstairs; in his hurry he almost slipped a few times but thankfully saved himself before the unthinkable happened. At the lack of his Alpha's presence, his scent turned from worry and distress to fear and self-hatred; the air heavy with his swirling emotions.

_**•~*Unintentional by Neth8271^~•** _

Yuuri knew at the back of his mind that he was already a lost cost. As he had easily succumbed to Omega instincts he usually have an iron grip on, but not now, not at that time; far too long gone in the clutches of his _Dynamic_. Yuuri still tried calling for his Alpha, whines, whimpers and sobs escaping his throat, the little tidbit of detail of Viktor competing at the European Championships at Moscow not crossing his mind in his panicked state.

**_•~*Unintentional by Neth8271*~•_ **

As he finished tumbling down the stairs, he wobbled and limped towards where he knew the living room was, hoping that with himself and his scent being close to the front door that his Alpha would be able to smell him and immediately come home to him and his pups.

Gathering more things for his nest, he suddenly remembered that he had made a mess earlier and that he was too close to clean everything up that his Alpha had seen him as a bad Omega.

_**NO! NOT A BAD OMEGA! NOT BAD, NOT BAD, NOT BAD!!! I'M A GOOD OMEGA! GOOD! GOOD!** _

_**G o O d ! !** _

Ditching his still unmade nest on the floor, he started frantically cleaning the whole house again, ignoring the painful clench of his stomach, whether from his heat or from hunger, he didn't know. Completely ignoring his midsection in place of cleaning the house, not really noticing that the blizzard a while earlier had gradually lightened; not as strong and heavy as before but still stronger than the usually weather of Russia.

"The house is clean now, Alpha. OMEGA had cleaned the whole house. Alpha? Alpha?", he said as he roamed the house looking for the familiar built of his missing Alpha.

Is his Alpha still mad at him? But he had been a very good Omega. His Alpha should be here now so that they can cuddle and sleep on their nes-

_His nest._

_Nest._

_**H I s s T i l L u N m a d E N e S T !** _

Hurrying to his nest gave a horrifying gasp as he laid eyes on his nest in disarray. Quickly gathering them up his arms, and everything he needs, tears stinging his eyes, breathe whizzing past his tightly clenched teeth , he looked for the best location to place his nest in.

_Somewhere small, dark, closed off. Not safe without Alpha._

_Small, dark and closed off._

_He was a good Omega. It's not safe in an open area, not safe in the living room. His Alpha was no there to protect him._

_Not safe._

_Not safe._

_**Move the nest! Move the nest!** _

_Move._

_Move._

_Move!_

_Safe._

_Safe._

_Safe!_

_Good Omega, good Omega, good Omega, good, Good, good, Good._

_Bad Omega._

_NO!_

_**Bad Omega, bad Omega, bad Omega! Bad Omega!** _

_NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!_

_**G O o D O m e G a !** _

In his haze of panic, he stumbled into things, toppling furniture and and other amenities in the room, as he blindly looked for a good place to relocate his nest. Broken knick knacks, furniture and others now littered the expanse floor of the room, never even noticing the shards embedding on his feet, blood trailing behind him.

As he was about to run up the stairs, he caught sight of the coats closet they had in the corner, where they store coats, shoes, boots and umbrellas in, practically bulldozed towards it, his fear of further angering his Alpha fueling his adrenaline rush. Tossing away the shoes, coats, and boots that belonged to him before ripping the ones belong to his Alpha to add to his growing pile of nest, and also throwing away the few umbrellas that he found in there.

As he arranged the piles of clothing, pillows and sheets in the closet to his liking, he eased himself inside the cramped space of the furniture, never minding that the closet was just big enough for him to have a six to five inches of space to move on; not so much space to move in other than sitting or laying curled up. As he finished stacking and fluffing his nest to his desires, he carefully crawled inside his nest, making himself as comfortable as possible, tightly closing the door of the closet and letting himself be bathe in the darkness of the cramped space.

Raggedly breathing through his mouth, he curled in on himself as the pain from his stomach intensified, hurting so much for him to even ignore. He sobbed as he clenched his hands on his arms, hard enough to leave crescent shape indents on his sickly pale skin, before going on pulling his hair hard that it had him spilling his tears in a mixture pain, fear, horror and anger. "Alpha...", he further sobbed as the implication of the lack of presence from his mate now really finally getting to his head, his scent so heavy filled of anger, horror, fear and sadness made it hard for him to breath especially in a limited space he was currently residing in.

_Why was his Alpha gone? Is it because he kept on not obeying his Alpha's order? That he left him for an Omega who is good?_

_An Omega who is far younger and more submissive than him?_

_An Omega much more beautiful than him?_

_**Maybe he really is a bad Omega if his Alpha left him.** _

As the last thought pierced through his mind, he gave a loud screeching wail in the closet. His scent filling every part of the modern sized two story house with his scent filled with sadness, anger, distress and loathing. Makkachin whining and whimpering when she caught a sniff of the overwhelming scent filling the property.

_**Was he not worthy of his Alpha's love anymore? Not worthy to feel the safety and care of his Alpha?** _

_**Was he really abandoned because he was a bad Omega?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I really love reading A/B/O fics so that's why I want my stories in this 'verse to be as different as the others. I want them to have certain traits that each dynamic has that makes them far different from others. 
> 
> I don't like my stories to be mediocre, normal, or even simple, since I'm such a fucking shitty assed writer.
> 
> If you want to know more about my kind of A/B/O universe, please stay tuned for the next chapters!
> 
> Reviews and constructive criticisms are very much welcome!
> 
> You can follow me on twitter: @neth2718 for further information, announcements, or trivias about my stories. You can also talk to me about YOI, my stories or anything there with me! I love interacting with my readers!
> 
> I also have another YOI story which is: "Life At St. Petersburg". Please don't forget to check them out!
> 
> -Neth8271


	3. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor arrived at the hotel and only having a few hours of rest and relaxation before the start of the competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! To those who subscribed, commented, kudos-ed and bookmarked this story, THANK YOU SO VERY VERY MUCH!!! I think I'm gonna start crying.
> 
> I know that it has been a few weeks since I last updated BUT I have a good enough reason: I was so caught up with this year's Worlds Championships at Helsinki, Finland last March 26 to April 2.
> 
> Yuzuru Hanyu of Japan has a new personal best and broke ANOTHER WORLD record! And Evgenia Medvedeva of Russia broke a record of being the first woman to win the ISU Worlds Championships back to back since Michelle Kwan in 2000 & 2001\. They both took gold at the event. Shoma Uno of Japan & Boyang Jin of China taking 2nd & 3rd place respectively at the Men's discipline. And Kaetlyn Osmond and Gabrielle Daleman of Canada taking 2nd & 3rd place respectively at the Women's Discipline.
> 
> You should all check out their Short and Free Programs! All skaters of both men and women's discipline, I literally cried while watching all FS programs of the skaters, especially at Misha Ge's performance since this is gonna be his last season being a competitive skater. And Jason Brown was so amazing even if his FS was quad-less. They were all so captivating and beautiful. And also don't forget to watch their Exhibition skate too! Boyang Jin was so cute at his cowboy get up!
> 
> It was such a ground breaking event and I never got to sleep properly since the event started at mid-afternoon 'till the night, here at my place, and because of all the hype I was mostly on my phone and laptop those past days watching & rewatching their programs and interviews and press conference & tweeting. I'm so sorry!
> 
> On another note, this is the chapter you have all have been waiting for: Viktor's POV!!
> 
> WARNING: This fic is not Beta-ed so I'm sorry for the mistakes that I'm very sure that you would spot that I haven't seen. Just inform me of them and I will try to change them, okay?
> 
> You can follow me on twitter: @neth2718 for further information, announcements, or trivias about my stories. You can also talk to me about YOI, my stories or anything there with me! I love interacting with my readers!
> 
> EDIT: Revised the 1st and 2nd Chapter, so please read it again since a lot of new information had been added to further improve this story and some of them are crucial in understanding the story. Sorry for the inconvenience.
> 
> I also have another YOI story which is: "Life At St. Petersburg". Please don't forget to check them out!
> 
> Hope you would like this!
> 
> -Neth8271

**Chapter** _**3: Forgetting Something** _

_Previously on "Unintentional":_

_As the last thought pierced through his mind, he gave a loud screeching wail in the closet. His scent filling every part of the modern sized two story house with his scent filled with sadness, anger, distress and loathing. Makkachin whining and whimpering when she caught a sniff of the overwhelming scent filling the property._

**_Was he not worthy of his Alpha's love anymore? Not worthy to feel the safety and care of his Alpha?_ **

_**Was he really abandoned because he was a bad Omega?** _

_**•~*Unintentional by Neth8271*~•** _

As he got out of the cab, he sent a text to his beloved Omega saying that he had arrived at the hotel he was intended to stay at. Looking up from his phone, he spotted the distinct hat of his coach, Yakov Feltsman, and his rink mate's _eye_ _burning_ tiger print jacket of one Yuri Plisetsky.

The teenager was really fashionable, he's not lying, he just needs to ditch those _eye_ _watering_ tiger printed clothing and dump them in the nearest trash bin. He was just so lucky that his Yuuri is as fashionable as him, well, except on the suit department _and_ tie department.

_Now that I thought about it, I still haven't burned the garish blue tie that Yuuri wore at last year's theme revealing press conference._

_I really need to burn that._

He waved at his coach and pack mate as he neared them at the entrance of the hotel. "Yakov, Yurio!", he called out, glad that there were no reporters at the vicinity this early on in the morning.  
He heard Yakov grunt in response. "Don't call me that, you stupid old man! That's not my fucking name!!", the younger skater yelled as he waved his fists in the air. "My name is Yuri Plisetsky and not Yurio! Get it right for fuck sakes or I'll fucking stab my knife shoes at your shitty ass!!", Yurio added as he burrowed his hands back at his jacket pockets before stomping inside the hall, Yakov and him following at a more sedate face than the irate blonde in front of them.

"You shouldn't curse and cuss so much, Yurio. That kind of filthy mouth is not appropriate for a teenager like you.", he admonished the skater as he slid up beside him, his right arm hanging limply at the shorter one's shoulders. "You're not my fucking parent to tell me what to do with my life!", Yurio snarled as he harshly slapped the offending limb away from him. "I'll curse and cuss whoever and whenever I want, you fucking shitty old man!", he added before informing their coach that he'll be up at his room.

_Hmm... I think the only person he reduces his cussing and cursing is whenever his lovely Yuuri is around._

_Aww!! That is so adorable of Yurio! Just like a kitten!_

He grinned his trademark heart shaped smile as he took the key card to his room from Yakov. "Don't forget to check up on your husband, Vitya.", Yakov groused before approaching the front desk, leaving him all alone standing in the middle of the hall of the hotel. He gave a loud dramatic gasp of horror as he followed his coach's destination. "How could you accuse me of such crime, Yakov!", he said as he laid his upper half on the desk of the empty receptionist area. "Do you not trust me to properly care and spoil my lovely YuuYuu?", he asked as he gave an exaggerated pout at the older Russian. He only received a blank stare and a raised brow from his coach. "Waah! Yakov so mean!!", he flailed as he took out his phone to text his Omega.

"Just make sure you care for your mate. I don't want you to be like me who made his job the first on the list and his mate the second.", he quietly said as he allowed the the bellman boy to carry their bags to their room. At the somber reply from his coach, he grew serious as he gave his coach a piercing stare. "I would always place my mate above all else. Whether it be my life or my health, Yuuri and my pups, _my_ _family_ , will always be my first priority.", he solemnly responded in a whisper as they made their entrance at the elevator with the bellman. "I'll hold you onto that, Vitya.", he murmured as he harshly clapped his back, making him momentarily stagger forward at the impact. As the serious atmosphere evaporated around them, he proceeded to whine to Yakov about his distrust in his competency in taking care of his mate.

As he settled his suit cases at the foot of his bed, he flopped backwards on the soft mattress, his phone held up in front of his face.

_I already miss him._

_Should I call him right now? But he might be still sleeping at this early in the morning._

He looked at the time on his phone and immediately saw that it was only 8:30 in the morning. Tossing his phone beside him, he made himself comfortable on the bed as he decided that he'll take a nap for just an hour and a half, if possible since he had left their home yesterday late in the night since the travel from St. Petersburg to Moscow is roughly ten hours so it's no surprise that he's really knackered right now, before facing the world of figure skating again later. Before he can completely fall asleep, he set an alarm on his phone to go off in two hours before letting himself succumbed to sleep.

The sound of banging from his door woke him up, groggily making way to the door as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. As he opened the door, he squinted his eyes, curse those bright lights, and was greeted the happy-scowling- face of Yuri. "Yurio? Why are you trying to break down my door...?", he whined as he stepped aside to let the teen inside lest he gets trampled on by the tiger printed shoes.

_Eurgh._

"Yakov was calling you earlier and you weren't picking up your damn phone.", he responded as he plopped down on his bed. "So he had me get your stupid ass down the hall, old man.", Yurio added as he took out his phone from his Russia jacket pocket; positive that he's scrolling through twitter and Instagram. He sighed as he stretched his arms upwards and sighing as felt the pop at his lower back, a scoff coming out of Yurio's mouth. He hummed to himself as he picked out the most comfortable pants and shirt for him to wear.

"How is Yuuri..?", if it was not as quiet as a graveyard at the room, he would have missed the mumbled question of the teen. He turned to look at his guest on his bed, he held back his chuckle as he saw the light dusting of red on his cheeks and ears; not really wanting the kid to claw his face off. His face, and body too, is very precious, especially to his Yuuri.

_Ah. I really miss YuuYuu..._

He gave a soft smile at the teen as he took a seat beside the blonde. "He's fine and resting when I left yesterday. I texted him earlier when I arrived here but he still hasn't replied but I'm sure he's just resting.", he said as he ruffled the kid's hair. "I'm so proud that my son is so worried about his mother!!", he gushed as he hugged the sixteen year old. He was promptly kicked at his side, making him epically fall off the bed and onto the floor with a loud thud. "Stop being so fucking gross! And I'm not your son and you are not my parent!!", he shouted as he stomped out of his room. "Meet me and the other skaters down the lobby, old man. Don't be fucking late!", was the parting words of the Ice Tiger of Russia.

_Well, he never denied being the son of Yuuri and the Omega being his mother. So, I think that's a plus to my books!_

As he entered the elevator, he was bombarded with the squealing of his fans. As he waved and let them took pictures of him and with him, and also signed some of their merchandised of his and his husband, some of them even giving them gifts appropriate for his pregnant mate and their pups! Before he completely exited the elevator, he was surprised and happy that all of them had wish him and his husband and their pups the best of luck. And it was not tears glistening at his eyes. He happily smiled as he took out his phone from his pants pocket to inform his mate about his encounter with their fans.

As he entered the lobby, his eyes immediately locked on his pack mates at one of the tables far down the corner, one of the perks in being the Head Alpha of their pack, where they can have the privacy they want even if it were for a few minutes. The faces of Chris, Mila, Georgi, Michele, Sara, Emil and Yurio's face greeted him with varying smiles, scowls and other variants of facial expressions.

"Hi guys! Did I miss anything?", he asked as he sidled up next to Mila, giving a thanks to Sara as she gave him a cup of coffee. "We were just asking Yurio here where are the best places to visit and eat here in Moscow.", Sara said as she distributed the ordered drinks around the table. "Since he's the only one here who knows the place, since he lived here.", she added as she took a seat, her brother on her left and Mila on her right. "I see...", he hummed as he took a sip of his scalding hot coffee, wincing when it burned his tongue. "So Yurio, have you suggested anything yet?", he asked the scowling teen across from him.

Before the teen can answer, Mila already had the blonde in her arms, spinning and throwing the smaller Russian in the air, with Yurio all the while screaming profanities at her and anything and anyone within earshot and within reach of him. Sara unconsciously goading both Emil, from flirting with the male Italian, and his brother, from attempting to murder the Czech skater. And Chris spewing innuendos left and right. And George fiddling with his phone.

All in all, they were chaos personified. And oh. He can see the security guards making their way towards them now.

_Mou~ I want YuuYuu to be here. It's not the same without him here. It's like something is missing inside me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'll just leave it there. This is the chapter my Readers had been wanting for sometime now, from what I had read at your comments, and I hope I did justice to Viktor and Yurio and the other European skaters as well. And I attempted at writing humor. I don't think I did well.
> 
> Can you spot them?
> 
> I was supposed to make this longer but I'm super tired and I think my eyelids won't be able to handle to open themselves for a bit more longer so I had to cut short this chapter.
> 
> On another note, don't forget to watch the 2017 Worlds Championships last March 26 to April 2 at Helsinki, Finland. You wouldn't regret it. And also watch the Exhibition skate too.
> 
> So, how was it?
> 
> Reviews and constructive criticisms are very much welcome!
> 
> You can follow me on twitter: @neth2718 for further information, announcements, or trivias about my stories. You can also talk to me about YOI, my stories or anything there with me! I love interacting with my readers!
> 
> -Neth8271


	4. A Bad Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small look in the perspective of our favorite Thai skater!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it had took me this long to update but I just got back from the hospital yesterday after being confined there for almost two and a half months because of concussion, broken legs and sprained arms when the bus that I was riding on the way to my home got involved in an accident in a fly-over bridge.
> 
> So, yeah. My right hand is still in a cast and I'm still on bed rest so I am using my left hand (which is not my dominant hand) to painstakingly slowly type this chapter out, and I think it took me about 3 and a half hours before I finished this. But! That's all done and gone! Yeah!!
> 
> EDIT: I am now taking requests for my other YOI story "Life At St. Petersburg". Just message me here or at my twitter account!
> 
> WARNING: This fic is not Beta-ed so I'm sorry for the mistakes that I'm very sure that you would spot that I haven't seen. Just inform me of them and I will try to change them, okay?
> 
> You can follow me on twitter: @neth2718 for further information, announcements, or trivias about my stories. You can also talk to me about YOI, my stories or anything there with me! I love interacting with my readers!
> 
> I also have another YOI story which is: "Unintentional". Please don't forget to check them out!
> 
> Hope you would like this!
> 
> -Neth8271

**Previously** _**on Unintentional:** _

_All in all, they were chaos personified. And oh. He can see the security guards making their way towards them now._

_Mou~ I want YuuYuu to be here. It's not the same without him here. It's like something is missing inside me._

**•~*Unintentional by Neth8271*~•**

Chapter 4: A Bad Feeling

Waking up from the cold weather should've made Phichit somewhat immune to it, but ever since relocating his home rink to Thailand from Detroit had made him more used to the sweltering heat of his home country. And besides, the cold weather in Detroit and in Russia are drastically different than he ever thought of.

In Detroit, it was the kind of cold that you'll have to put a coat, gloves and scarf to fend off the cold. But the cold in Russia is far more viscous and violent than he expected, the kind where you have to put layers upon layers of clothes, then a coat, gloves, scarfs, mufflers and would still be shivering from the frigidity of the weather.

But Phichit is still lucky to be able to find a hotel cheap enough but relatively safe to bunk for the next week with the other skaters not participating in the European Championships; especially with their not so big budget. Quickly finding his phone charging at the bedside table, he unplugged it from the charger and from the socket before opening his lock screen, being greeted by the picture of him and Yuuri at last year's Grand Prix Gala Event.

Smiling to himself, he checked the clock on his phone to find that it was already 7:30 and opened up his FaceTime app, intending to video chat with his now pregnant best friend.

_Still can't believe he's pregnant with twins!!_

_Oohh... I'm so excited to see them!_

As his phone started ringing, he busied himself first in making sure his face is rid of sleep. As the minutes flew by with Yuuri not picking up, he suddenly had the bad feeling that he should check on his best friend.

He shook off the feeling, blaming it on the lack of sleep from his jet lag, deciding to just update him on their SNS rather than pestering him with endless notifications. Besides, he doesn't know where Yuuri and Viktor's home any way yet.

As he finished his daily morning routines, he checked his luggage for some comfortable winter clothes to wear before gathering the other skaters to get to the rink where the competitions will be held at.

After picking out some jeans, sneakers, gloves, a black pea coat and a gray scarf, he got out of his room, locking it then fishing his phone out of his pocket to text his pack mates to meet up at the lobby of the hotel in half an hour, so they can find good seats at the stadium.

As he took a seat from one of the tables available at the lobby, he again took out his phone and snapped dozens of pictures to post on his SNS and to tag his other skaters so that he can update both his followers and his bed rest pregnant best friend.

As Phichit, along with Otabek, Seung-Gil, Leo, Guanghong, JJ, Isabella and Minami trudged their way to the snow covered road of Moscow to the stadium, the feeling of dread never left him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have to cut these baby short since I think I'm gonna past out from taking my pills today. Gosh, medicines always makes me sleepy and lightheaded. 
> 
> EDIT: I am now taking requests for my other YOI story "Life At St. Petersburg". Just message me here or at my twitter account!
> 
> You can follow me on twitter: @neth2718 for further information, announcements, or trivias about my stories. You can also talk to me about YOI, my stories or anything there with me! I love interacting with my readers!
> 
> I also have another YOI story which is: "Life At St. Petersburg". Please don't forget to check them out!
> 
> Hope you would like this!
> 
> -Neth8271


	5. Let's Pray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's pray for everyone's safety.
> 
> (Will delete this eventually)

I know everyone probably heard the bombing at Ariana Grande's concert at Manchester, UK

The bombing at Bangkok, Thailand 

And the ISIS invasion in the Marawi, Philippines

I am from the Philippines and I have so many friends at both U.K. and Thailand, please join me in praying for everyone's safety.

My God, all I can do is cry and pray and hope that this all ends.


	6. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Viktor takes gold, the sudden spike of pain in his mating mark gives him a foreboding feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this update is super duper late. I cannot even come up a viable excuse to give. Im just so lazy these past few days, college life has taken away the fun in my life. It's not even half of the semester and my first month in college as a freshman is PURE HELL. Halo me *cries over my overloaded college works*
> 
> EDIT: I am now taking requests for my other YOI story "Life At St. Petersburg". Just message me here or at my twitter account!
> 
> WARNING: This fic is not Beta-ed so I'm sorry for the mistakes that I'm very sure that you would spot that I haven't seen. Just inform me of them and I will try to change them, okay?
> 
> You can follow me on twitter: @neth2718 for further information, announcements, or trivias about my stories. You can also talk to me about YOI, my stories or anything there with me! I love interacting with my readers!
> 
> I also have another YOI story which is: "Unintentional". Please don't forget to check them out!
> 
> Hope you would like this!

**_Previously on: Unintentional"_ **

_Phichit along with Otabek, Seung-Gil, Leo, Guanghong, JJ, Isabella and Minami trudged their way to the snow covered road of Moscow to the stadium, the feeling of dread never left him._

**_•~*Unintentional by Neth8271*~•_ **

Stepping up on the podium, Viktor gave the audience a bright smile, Chris on his left and Yuri on his right. Touching his lips against the smooth surface of the medal, he winked at the camera. "This is for you, My Yuuri!", he shouted over the loud cheering and screams of the people at the stadium, mouth stretched into his trademark heart shaped smile; the two blondes on each of his side giving their own version of smiles to their fans, Chris, a lecherous smirk, and Yuri a scowl.

As they left the podium, they were met by their coaches. Despite his students snatching both gold and silver medals, Yakov's face was still as severe as if they had bombed their routines. "Congratulations, Vitya, Yura.", Yakov grunted as he gave the two of them two harsh claps on their back, the skin stinging from the force it had dealt.

Yuri just scowled at the coach before chucking the hard won medal into his tiger printed bag, fishing out his phone and his fingers quickly typing on his phone. "Thanks, Yakov! Another gold and I'm pretty sure My lovely Yuuri had watched my performance and was entranced just like how he did when he was younger!", the silver haired man gushed as he procured a photo of a young Yuuri on his phone, shoving the device in his coach's face. 

Yakov pushed the offending hand away from his face. "That's enough foolishness, Vitya!", Yakov grunted as he made his way towards the backstage of the stadium. He ushered his two students to the locker rooms, leaving them alone to change as soon as he closed the door and was immediately bombarded by the mob of reporters, camera men, and journalists hungry for some news on his students.

_**•~*Unintentional by Neth8271*~•** _

Viktor let out a tired sigh as he plopped himself on the bench inside the locker rooms, the blonde glaring behind him. "I'm so tired, I just want to go back and sleep and eat.", he was suddenly jerked out of the bench, his body sprawling on the floor. "Don't be so dramatic, old man. If you're so tired and want to sleep, why don't you just change already and get out of here?!", Yuri growled out as he clicked his tongue in annoyance. 

"Ah! You're right, Yurio!", Viktor exclaimed as he immediately started dressing himself out of the uncomfortable costume. As he changed into some simple slacks and shirt he turned towards his Russian jacket and dug through the pockets of it. He made a noise of accomplishment when he found his phone. "Dress yourself properly, Yurio! We wouldn't want you to get cold and get sick now, are we?", Viktor said as he strolled towards the door, bags clutched on his left hand, and his phone on his right. He was answered by a scoff and grinned as he seemed it good enough and answer.

As he cautiously opened the door, he peeked out and glanced up and down the hallway to see if there were any reporters left. He was surprised when Yakov's face appeared in his line of vision. "Yakov don't scare me like that! Do you want me to have a heart attack?!", the silver haired Russian said as he dramatically placed a hand on his beating heart, making a passed out expression, pouting when he was met by a click of tongue and a scoff. "The only one dieing of heart attack is me. That is because of you and Yura!", the old coach barked out as he gave a hard tug of the younger man's arms. "There are no more reporters around so you and Yura are free to go out and go back to the hotel without being mobbed.", Yakov said before making an about face and walking down the hallway. "I still have to talk to the other coaches and sponsors so you and Yura can go ahead.", Yakov said as he turned the corner, leaving the staring gold medalist behind. 

Viktor gave an acknowledging sound before he shrugged his shoulders and started jogging down the hall to where he knows the exit is located. He was tired that he wants to be in bed as soon as he can.

As he noticed his phone on his hand, he remembered that he had to send a text to his Omega about his winning earlier. He slowly made a stop just a few feet away from the exit as he opened his phone and started his composing his message. He was about to hit send when the sudden spike of pain through his mating mark had the silver haired Alpha letting go of the phone in order to clutch at the left side of his neck, hissing in pain.

Another wave of pain entered through his mark, so painful that it had his knees buckle up, landing on the floor in a loud 'thud'. This action caused several by passers to be surprised and concerned for the downed Alpha.

The last thing he saw was the golden hair and concerned scowl of his pup.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short update, but I think starting from now, every update I make will be short since college is so very demanding I don't have enough time to write longer chapters. I'll try and update as much as I can though, so please bear with me for now.
> 
> Reviews and constructive criticisms are very much welcome!
> 
> You can follow me on twitter: @neth2718 for further information, announcements, or trivias about my stories. You can also talk to me about YOI, my stories or anything there with me! I love interacting with my readers!
> 
> I also have another YOI story which is: "Life At St. Petersburg". Please don't forget to check them out!
> 
> -Neth8271

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! I love reading ABO fics that's why I have different kinds of things that a certain dynamic that makes them unique to others.
> 
> If you want to know more about my kind of ABO universe, stay tune for the next few chapters.
> 
> Reviews and constructive criticisms are very much welcome.
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on twitter: @neth2718 if you want to talk to me about YOI or any of my stories.
> 
> -Neth8271


End file.
